Fighters
by Kaynasou
Summary: This is an idea I had a long time ago. Aria lives with a deadly burden, a bloody secret and it tears her apart day after day. Why is she secretly twisted? What could drive her to act this way? And how dangerous is her dark side? Tell me what you think. Not sure about the rating so T
1. Demons

_**Hello, this is a story I have wanted to start a very long time ago. I decided to write this kind of prologue and ask if any other fellow fanfiction writer would be interested in writing their own version of it, and post it to their own ff account of course with a little credit to me for having the original idea and avoid the reviews telling you that you're a copy cat. One of my friends got one of those, and it's not cool. **_

_**It would be and fanfiction within the fanfiction, a fanfic'ception. Pm me if you're interested.**_

* * *

This is for the fighters is this world. The ones who live with a burden in secret. Whose cries slowly die in the morbid silence of their loneliness. I am talking about the people who are haunted by the scariest of fears, themselves. Or, in other terms, the knowledge that at any moment, their body could be used to commit the most horrific of crimes and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They would just be the helpless spectator of their psychotic alter ego's crimes. You might share the common belief that people like that are crazy psychos and that they should be burnt before they had had the opportunity to lay eggs. Or else, you might think that it only happens in movies, or Tv shows and that no one actually goes through these types of feelings.

Well guess what smarty pants, you couldn't be more wrong. These kinds of feelings are ones that our teen here wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. In fact at this very moment, she was experiencing one of her many _late night battles. _

It was a hot summer night and Aria Montgomery had been very bad for the past few days. She had had the behavior that had, for years, been a trigger to her inside devils, as she was used to calling them. Of course, that secret was buried inside of her, no soul was privy to such information about her life. What triggered her terrifying _late night battles_ were simply watching several crime related shows on Tv, hearing about a loving mother who suddenly snapped and stabbed her own children without being able to explain why she had done it. Aria was convinced that these types of shows, events were triggers because they reminded her that at any moment, that loving person who snapped and killed her own family could be her.

You would be right to think that these triggering features only provoked a feeling of fear. But fear makes you weak and that's when the inside devils have the most power. After a week spent with her friend Spencer, a whole season of Dexter, and reports on violent crimes. There she was, lying on her bed with this heavy feeling in her stomach. She felt the evil in her and it's need to take control. Aria and her petite looking body were the opposite of what they appeared to be. She looked very fragile, as if a small pinch could break her bones, and yet, she was a warrior, she had been since her 9th birthday.

She never knew how it had started, according to all of her google researches, such mental behaviors were either explained by the patient's childhood or genetics. And maybe that was it, maybe she had just lost at the genetic lottery, but deep inside of her, she knew something had gone very wrong in her life and even though she had no clue what it was, she sure wanted to find out.

Staring at the ceiling, she thanked herself for not completely closing the window. The street lights could peek through it and break the horrifying dark around her. Her sheets were covered in sweat but she was in the middle of a fight so it didn't bother her, her breathing was out of control. Her arms and legs shaking as if they were ready to break at any minute. Adding to that the constant evil thoughts to just give in to the demons, let them take control just for one night, she was terrified. As horrible as that thought was, she couldn't help but feel incredibly tempted to just let it be. But nonetheless, she fought with all of her soul and reminded herself that it would only make her life worst, she'd have to live with one more bad memory. She knew that the torture she went through to send her demons away was the best scenario and the least life changing of the two options. She had once gave in to her dark side, she ended up regretting the fraction of second of weakness that it had took. The memory of being a prisoner in her own body, witnessing everything without being able to act and take possession of her hands, legs, to stop what was going on, was what made the violent nauseas seem like a long walk at the beach.

She knew her demon, panick, inside battle was to last at least 5 hours and she was used to it, to a certain extend. She could take the hot flashes that dehydrated her, she was getting better at handling the shaky legs and arms. The worst things were the morbid and violent images that would be stuck in her head and she had no way of erasing them. Aria was at the phase where she had trouble breathing and a pounding heart and was slowly losing feeling in her hands and feet. She was trying her best to think about her lovely family, her friends and the man she truly loved. Hopefully this could distract her from the scarring images. She felt scared even if this was far from being her first battle. At that phase she couldn't move her legs and the idea of letting go was getting more and more present in her mind. The sound of her clock was an additional torture as all of her sense –except for touch- heightened. She could smell her father's expensive cologne from the hall, she could even hear him breathe and hum Gangnam Style by Psy. He was on his way to the bathroom, not wanting to hear him relieve his bladder, she tried to focus on getting a normal breathing pace again.

Aria knew that a lot of things could be done to deal with her inside demons. She could come out of her shell and speak up, to get the treatment she needed. But society never treated people with such problems with respect and rarely acknowledged the fact that a real human, with normal feelings could be the victim of her own body. As strongly as she wished she had found the courage to seek for help, she was too scared. Who knows the life that awaited her after she revealed how much of a freak she was? Her inside devils made her suffer and she didn't want to add up to it, she was afraid that all the psychiatric system would do, was kill the good person and that only her dark alter-ego would remain. She knew that if it ever happened, they would create the most unstoppable of monsters. So, she would remain silent for as long as she was able to stay in control, she'd just be sweet Aria to the whole of Rosewood.

* * *

**_ But review if you liked it, should I write more? I really don't know. I know it's a very dark concept, but isn't PLL getting darker each episode? _**

**_Feel free to tell me what you think. _**


	2. Remedy

_**New chapter, please review. I'm really unsure about this story.** _

* * *

Today, Aria felt empty, she went to school, faked a few smiles and even watched a disgustingly fluffy movie to get her mind off her dark side. Nothing was working, tonight, she was having a date with her sexy boyfriend. Hopefully this would be the light of her day. She thought about calling in sick for school to just isolate herself. But it was the worst idea, surrounding herself with real life people was what she had to do. She wouldn't allow herself to get locked in her depressing solitude. Alone, there would be just her and them, the monsters, the evils. And that thought terrified her. She knew her late night battles couldn't kill her, but hell how they could destroy her mood!

One year, it got so bad, she had become totally anti-social and even her parents were afraid to say the wrong things at the wrong moments. At that time, they knew she wasn't herself, it was during the time they lived in Iceland. Byron just guessed it was because of his affaire. He tried to talk to Aria and get her to let it go. But he had no idea of what ideas could come across that pretty little girl of his.

She made sure no one could have seen her get to the boyfriend's apartment, since their love story was forbidden. Aria never chose to have a complicated life, she was used to thinking that the complicated life chose her. A forbidden love, a secret relationship that only her close friends knew about and her dirty secret were not the only things she had to keep to herself. A horrible accident had happened, one involving her demons and from that day she had decided to do whatever it took her, to keep them powerless. It was her body, and no unwanted actions would be allowed to be committed using it.

He opened the door and immediately opened up his arms to welcome in favorite student.

"Miss Montgomery, you are looking exceptionally stunning tonight," he say, he landed a kiss on her soft lips and pulled her into his chest.

"Thank's babe. I was going for a grown up look" she replies, twirling around.

She was wearing a black tight dress and some shiny black kitten heels. For the first time during that day, she felt good. Nothing else but good.

"I've cooked for you," he says, obviously expecting a prize.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have. We would have gotten something delivered," she replies, sitting on the couch and taking off her shoes.

"I wanted to. Look! I've made bolognaise spaghettis and a rainbow cake for dessert. But it turned out to be charcoal black in the end because I forgot to turn off the oven," he concludes, looking down, s ashamed.

"No but really, you shouldn't have. Not to be mean, but cooking is not your forte," she says feeling instantly guilty for saying that. She had been in a crappy mood all day and now, she really just wanted a break.

"I know and that's why I deserve a participation trophy, or an award for the efforts," he says, craving her lips

Aria smiles, the first real smile of the day, and feel the weight on her stomach grow lighter and lighter. Grateful for this happy event, she hugs Ezra and a tear falls down her cheek. A good feeling was gaining space in her heart, relief. With a few words, he had been able to ease her pain. She dried her tear because she didn't want to have to explain its origin to him. She lightly broke the embrace and reached out for his eager lips. The touch of his hands running down her back caused her several shivers. She put all of her heart and soul into the kiss, the flame of their desire burn the demons away. Tonight she wanted to let go, she wanted to be his, body and soul. No horrifying images, only romance, love, cuddles and gummy bears.

She pulled away from their passionate display of affection and looked at her man, well aware of her luck.

"How did I get you to be mine?" She says, keeping in mind that he was the only person to steal her full attention instantly.

"Simply by being you," he says back, stating it as if obvious.

The dinner was a delight for Aria who finally got to have a sincere discussion with someone. Most of the discussion made her oblivious to any dark thought, but of course, at some little moments, the thought of him finding out about her evil-self was scratching the surface of her happy state of mind.

She knew thoughts like that were persistent and ignoring them only postponed the inevitable. But if she were to face a battle anyway, why not take advantage of the perfect moment prior to it?

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. I'm thirsty," she says trying to sound as arousing as possible.

"Ok but I only have water, I forgot to go to the store," Ezra looks at his girlfriend and notices her smoldering eyes. He realizes her envy and drop his fork right away.

He gets up, and lets het drive him to the bedroom. She pushes him on the bed and climbs above his torso, kissing his lips, cheek and neck with an ever-growing desire. He unzips her dress open and cover her naked back with gentle strikes.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Wearing one of her boyfriend's Tshirts, Aria was out of bed, in the kitchen. Drinking some hot milk. She hoped she would be able to get some sleep, at least until the sunrise. She felt her body fill with adrenaline and decided to run to the bed as fast as she could. Aria wanted to try to fall asleep before her fears kicked in and really got heavy on her chest. Maybe, the contact of her man would make the night calmer.

She hugged Ezra and lay her head on his chest, breathing slowly and getting as warm as she could. A few minutes later, she felt herself go. She was convinced to have found the remedy to her problem, Ezra. Little did she know that only 30 minutes later, she would wake up, all sweaty and shaking. She wasn't able to make a sound, she was powerless. She hoped her boyfriend wouldn't wake up. Explaining that would be too challenging for her. Her breathing was very loud and she felt like she was choking. The nauseas tortured her stomach and she lost the feelings in her left foot. This panick attack was one of the scariest she had had to face. When the battles first started for her, she found resisting that evil force, impossible, but now, it was the only option. She hated her battles, she wished she could kill the monster inside of her. But after all, it shaped who she was.

If she had never gone through these types of fights, would she have been able to cherish the small things that made a day worth living for? Would she have understood that love was the only wealth she needed? Maybe not. Most of the time, Aria cursed her battles, she hated them, but sometimes, she just admitted that they played a major part in her personality. At that moment, she wanted to push the "off" button in her brain and just disconnect from reality, but unfortunately, for her, there was no such thing as an off button. All she could do was stay strong and let it go away.

Woken by the constant trembling of his sweetheart, Ezra tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Aria, you're fine. You're just having a bad dream. I'm here for you" his protective arms embraced her tiny and fragile figure and proceeded to reassure her with a soothing voice.

Aria felt Ezra's attempt to bring her back to reality, it made her heart lighter and the fight more bearable. She felt a lot less alone in a fight she was thrown in by Mother Nature. His soft hands were striking her arm, letting her know she was cared about. Aria forced herself to be transported by her romantic side, repeating to herself, in her head, that love would save her. A huge part of her screamed at the cheesiness of the situation, and the rest of her invested all hopes in the cheesiest of her thoughts. She slowly, but surely, emerged from her attack. Ezra was still busy soflty kissing her cheek and telling her that she was fine. That he was there for her.

She stopped shaking, turned around to Ezra, happy to finally be able to move again.

"I was getting worried there Pookiebear. What were you dreaming about?" He asks her, genuinely concerned.

"Horrible stuff. I just want to feel you next to me," she simply replies, not wanting to get herself in a lie.

She closed her eyes and synchronized her heat beat with the sound of his, slowly getting back to a normal heart rate.

"I love you" She whispers.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Awful? Good? Average? _**


End file.
